From the Anonymous Viewer
by ChocolateFudgeSauce
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha High School nerd- anonymous newspaper writer. Uzumaki Naruto, hair cutter in the Stylist club, school playboy. They never met, but somehow...two people- complete opposites, had almost everything in common. AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke/Naruto


**A/N: I took down my other Naruto story- it was too rushed. BUT HERE, I GIVE YOU A NEW STORY! It's totally cliche, and barely based off of Beauty Pop- only the positions of the people in the Club. ANYWHO, I'm sorry that it's always short. But... yeah I have no excuses. This idea came to me when I was taking a bath- I have no idea, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any ideas from Beauty Pop. This is purely fictional, and for mine (and you guys) entertainment. I own no products stated in this fiction. Read with care- no instructions needed. Flammable.

* * *

**Sasuke held the papers to his chest protectively, and in the same time, shielding his face from most students in the hallway. He sighed contently at seeing a familiar door at the end of the corridor, a label on the outside of the door, showing that it was a room for the school newspaper.

Finally safe from all the rude glances and sneers of his fellow classmates, Sasuke let the feelings of happiness settle inside of him, being in the familiar room.

Looking towards the desk in the front of the room, Sasuke pushed up his glasses and briskly walked over. Picking up a few stray pieces of paper, Sasuke read over the contents quickly, and bit his lip. He had to publish something interesting, and fast- otherwise, the paper wouldn't sell any more and the SWO (student writing organization) would be disbanded.

And then, he thought with a suppressed shudder, he would have to take… physical education (the class he had substituted SWO for).

Sasuke racked his brains for a new topic to pose as the Newspaper headliner. New Dorm Partners, and that group… the Styling Club was going to be transforming a random and average student, into a beautiful lady. Or man. Or whatever the person was.

Sasuke frowned slightly. The boys in the Styling Club were the popular guys. Setting to work, Sasuke shifted his glasses onto his nose more comfortably and combined the dorms and styling ideas.

'_New Perfections'_ He had titled it. The article would be printed tomorrow morning at best.

* * *

**New Perfections by anonymous**

**Published December 02, 2010**

**Here it is, class! There are new things just coming around for our group, now aren't there? First; a new rule! It's the middle of the year, and the school has decided for a mandatory ROOM RESCHEDULE. *You can learn more about it on the school website, though. So, that's it my little friends. All those roommates that you chose over the summer, well it was for nothing. **

**Why, you might ask?**

**Well, the answer is simple: you can't choose your roommate for the second half of the year. **

**That's right, boys! Thinking about being with your friends, getting drunk, and doing some… questionable acts in your room together? Well, may as well do them now, since you can't be together for long. Sad, isn't it?**

**But, obviously, that leaves the less… fortunate boys to wonder. 'Will I get Naruto as a partner?' Oh, oops. I'm not supposed to mention names in this article. So, from now on, we'll refer to the high school hottie with a penname. Is that okay with you? Oh, I've got one! Let's call him… Naruko. Okay, so you little boys are wondering if you're going to be with –snicker- Naruko, right? Well, luckily for you, the chances are higher than before.**

**You just have to pull his name out of the ballot box, and you WIN! Oh, but don't forget- there are probably hundreds of other boys waiting to be with… Naruko as well.**

**But, for those of you who don't know- the socially awkward, or the new kids- **_**who is Naruko? **_**Naruko- well, real name… Naruto. Leader in the Stylist Club. Don't worry- he's totally drool-worthy for everyone. Who knows how many guys he's converted to… you-know-what. Scoffing at this page now, new kids? Well, you shouldn't. As soon as you see this hot flame, you will never forget him. You may even find your pants tightening, and your dreams more… you get what I'm saying. But, not to worry! I've heard (from many MANY sources), that **_**he**_** takes everyone. The school whor- I'm not allowed to finish that word. Umm, that player. But, trust me, you want to just go for the… benefits. Because after he's got you snagged, you're stuck. At least, until he lets go and you're drowning. You're just clinging onto him, by then.**

**Anyways, back to the Stylist Club. That's where we get the 'Perfection' in the **_**New Perfections **_**title. The Stylist Club is about perfection- the perfect people, perfect equipment, perfect looks- you understand. So, obviously the three perfect people in the school will run it. The hair cutter, Naruko. The nail artist, Gaarumi. And, the Make-up artist, Nejita. Obviously, I've changed the names around a bit. But you can still find out who they are- if it isn't obvious enough for you.**

**But, anyways, THE STYLIST CLUB IS LOOKING FOR A NEW WORKER! ALERT ALERT. **

**Yeah, I didn't believe it when I heard it, either. It's crazy stuff, you know? Anyways, if you think you fit the bill (rules will be stated underneath), then you can totally try out in room 3-A tomorrow, right after school. **

**WARNING, YOU MUST BE;**

**-Model-like (job is a sponsor-type thing)**

**-Fashionable**

**-Graceful**

**Yadda yadda yadda. Blah blah blah. I think you get my point. So, you don't really do anything. Just sit around and look beautiful. Unless, of course, you have a special talent like hair cutting, etc etc.**

**And another things about the Styling Club. They're having another open meeting soon- I'd say in about a week or so. So, you know what that means. Go to the auditorium and wait for the name that they draw. Hold your breath, cross your fingers, wish. Just hope that they pull out your name and make you…**

**Beautiful.

* * *

**

In the morning, students pushed past Sasuke to get the latest copy of the school newspaper, each person practically tearing through each page, eyes staring down.

Eventually, though, a short blonde, a red head, and a brown haired boy appeared. They each took a newspaper and read through it carefully. None looked too happy about the information in the pages.

"Gaara! Did you just read it? They called me Naruko. _Naruko!_ That's a girl's name! I swear, when I find out who this 'anonymous' person is, I'm going to stab them!" the blonde complained, hanging off of his red headed companion.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Naruto, the whole point of it being anonymous is so that you don't find out who wrote it." But then mumbled under his breath, "And Nejita. Honestly, they couldn't think of a more original name?"

Sasuke walked past the loud trio, into his classroom. Hopefully, this day would prove to be uneventful.

When the bell rang, students started to trickle into the classroom, each group of people talking about the latest News Article. Seemed like his new style of writing- one that interacted with the audience, worked well. He would use it again later.

The Newspaper was a hit. If you walked down the halls of Konoha High School, you'd see people holding the papers and chatting, you'd hear excited whispers or shouts about the Stylists.

By the end of the day, Sasuke wanted to punch somebody.

One person sat on him, not noticing that he was occupying a seat, many classmates taunted and made fun of him for his ugly appearances, and almost half of the school was buzzing about the latest news.

It was loud, and it was irritating.

Today proved to be one of the worst days ever for Sasuke. After school ended, Sasuke read somewhere on some bulletin in some hallway, that every student was required to do a year of physical education. _Physical. Education._ Like, endurance and whatever.

Sasuke _hated _sports. He always got too competitive in the games, and the teacher had to take him out of the class to talk to him about 'teamwork' or whatever it was.

So, Sasuke was very happy when he got through large mobs, to get into his dorm room. He was, luckily, one of the people that had a solitary room. He needed personal space. But sadly, as of tomorrow, he would no longer have that bubble around him that no one wanted to pop. Sadly, Sasuke would have to put up with a roommate.

And no one liked roommates.

Exhaling a puff of breath, Sasuke landed on the bed with a soft thump, bouncing upwards slightly. He would miss the silence.

Well, nothing better to do than embrace what he had… while he had it.

He was going to take a nap.

Sasuke woke up to a bright day, and chirping birds. Strange how he already knew it was going to be a very, very horrible day. Something bad was going to happen.

After getting ready, he walked to his classroom and sat down, staring out the window. When Kakashi finally came into the room, he was smiling. He wasn't late. Something was wrong with that picture. "Hello, students!" he smiled, his eyes turning into upside-down 'U's. "We're going to choose our new roommates with the whole class today!" The class followed Kakashi out of the room, and into the main auditorium.

"So, you will each step up to these desks, form lines, please- single file!" Tsunade yelled out to everyone. "And pull out a slip of paper with a number on it. We will then call your number in front of the whole school. That way, we know who has who as a roommate, and there will be no names. Also, you cannot switch numbers."

Sasuke glared at the ground.

Yes, today was going to be completely and totally insufferable.

Each student formed the lines, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why the school was spending so much time on choosing the new dorm-mates for everyone. They were practically wasting a whole day on it!

Sasuke was at the desk, and he pulled out a number. He glanced at it. The number 452 didn't seem too bad. At least it wasn't 666 or something- not that' he believed in scary movies or anything. But, it did help to be prepared- just in case.

When all the students were seated somewhere in the large space, Sasuke looked up, amused. Were they seriously going to call out each individual number or something? There were at least four hundred, Sasuke thought, since his number was 452 and all.

"001!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Today was going to be a very long day.

"451!" Sasuke looked around, his number was next.

"452!"

He heaved a sigh and stood up, as there was complete silence. Then a few screams, and rude protests. Some people shot him glares, the middle finger, even! Just who in the world…

Oh.

Oh, well that's just…

Only one word truly registered in Sasuke's mind at that point.

_Shit.__

* * *

_**Review, mmkay?**


End file.
